


hannibal in a box

by peoplecallheralaska



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hannibal (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Boxers, Enemies to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Suicude, Top Hannibal Lecter, Twink Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplecallheralaska/pseuds/peoplecallheralaska
Summary: hannibal is in a box
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Hannibal/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Pennywise (IT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monique/gifts).



The plane was descending. Hannibal the cannibal was gripping to his seat, praying to whatever god could hear him to not let him die. He couldn’t kill people in heaven! Suddenly he hovered out of his seat, falling to the ground, but it wasn’t the ground, it was an ugly ass bedroom. Uh oh he thought in his head I’m dead! Why does heaven look like a trashy teenage coke whores bedroom he wondered out loud? “Hey youre in my room hannibal the cannibal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”How do you know me hannibal said in an accent, the girl ripped off her fake mustache and hannibal realised... She had dark curly hair and a soft complextion, her brown orbs glittered like blood under moonlight and hannibal looked what th.at looks like. Her cheeks had a soft pink blush and she had s nkin, but not for long. Her large perky breasts enticed hannibal as he looked over her thin figure, i am so gonna enjoy eating her mark said. Shut the fuck up mark hannibal and then ate him, whole *winks* “who the fuck are you talking to bitch?” asked the young lass “Idk but i could be talking to you baby cakes ;} “Ew ur like 100” said the girl “im 18 and my name is river btw and these are my guardians” she said in reference to the stacks of dissembodies heads on her bed. “I am a lityeral cannibal but even ithink that is fucked up” said hannibal “thats it’ said river before grabbing a bongo and hitting him over the head with it, knocking him out. 

The next morning hanny wowke up finding out he was in a box. Hannibal didnt like bags he liked fags, and he could see a scrumptious twink here. “Wakey wakey sexy man” said TRichie Tozier. “I would prefer fuck ur mother but you will do hehe” Then he reached into his trousers and pulled out a salami sandwich that was incredibly squished “FUCK” rickie yelled “MY FUCKING SANDWICH I AM GONNA KILL MYSELF LIKE STAN” richie then jumped out the window like a graceful diver. Hannibal heard him splat onto the concrete. “Whats going on !?!?!?!?!” said river her straight pink hair and purple eyes shining in the attic light… oh btw they were in an attic and hannibal was in a box :/

Would you mind going and getting that for mw, hannibal said, referring to marlins remains. He was snacish. ‘No you fucking fool” She said no a nd a little song played in hannis head

“Say no to htis i dont wanna say no to this yeah yeah” 

HAnniabl once had sex with lin manuel miranda while that song played…. Good times it was especially when hannibal killed and ate lins body!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yum

“Who is richie?????” asked river her black curly hair. 

“Rikie is my friend said cannibal

Ok

.this was a lie hannibal had no friends.only lovers. He was hot, goy as hell.

All of a sudden draco reached out and touched hermiones face “If only there was someone who loved you” he said.

River grabbed rickchies squished sandwich and handed it to hanny. “Here is your lunch sexy boy.” 

Hanniable wanted to kill this mother fucking wench and gut her yummy yummy.Hanibal reached for his secret killing sword but it was….gone! “Where is my sqord asia??????” “I  
stole said river” “Why what do you use it for????????” “Where do you think i got my guardians river said with a sexyfull wink uh oh.  
Suddenly hannibal had a flashback of a lovely time when he was a mere lad frolicing in the fields, oh wow,,,,

“I am going to bring my daddy up here” said river 

Hannibal: You may wait in the waiting room. Franklyn, I’ll see you next week.  
Franklin: Yes.  
Hannibal: Unless, of course, this is about him.  
Jack: No, this is all about you.

“Suddnly hannibal remember how much he liked fags but not bags.

MY dad will be here i want him to be proud that i caught an evil cannibal in a box in my attic!!!!!!!! Maybe then he will love me more than he loves the family dog. Hannibal gave a little smirk.  
Hannibal thought about how much he wanted to kill this dumbfuck stupid cunt faced bitch. 

RIVErs dad walked into the attic. “THERE IS NO ONE HERE YOU FUCKING STUPID ASS BITCH. THIS IS WHY UR MOTHER KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE YOU ARE A MOTHERFUCKING FOOL.” said rivers dad  
Hannibal watched as river began to wail. She cried and cried for hours. “WHY CANT HE SEE YOU HANNY” she had sobbed. She cried so hard she started to throw up into hannibals lap. 

Hannibal had one tear fall from his eye as he heard this, it reminded him of himself yesterday, when he killed his daughter and lover :/

Hannibal stood up and stepped out of the cardboard box that was holding him captive. “H-how did you get out?????” River wailed (She was still crying like a little bitch.) “Mi am AGIC” 

Oh


	2. in the rivef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> river

Hannibal woke up the next day covered in sweat, the attic was so fucking hot(just like crystal and piper)   
River came in to the attic to seehannibal laying in a pile of his own sweat. “EW ham ur like a fucking pig ur so disgusting you disguts me.” now hannibal would usually be mad at this, but he now knew that river got her anger issues from her abusive, yet sexy, father.  
“Hannibal clean ur nasty self up rn!!! My friends are coming over to see you.”  
“River i am going to eat you.” hannibal grabbed his trusty fork.

River didnt have alot of friends but the ones she had were so gorgeous it was like woah. Tehyre names were crystal and piper and they were so cute, even rivers dilf dad thought so.  
“River you know we hate you right.” said crystal the sex and then hannibal.

“Yeah we legitmantly do not like you, were here to see this fucking canibal dude.” said piper oh wow!

“Where is hannibal?” said pipers boyfriend ricardio 

River began sweating, “Hes right there guys.” she said pointing to hanibles box.  
“No one is there you fucking freak. WE put up with you when you showed us ur severed head collectiion but im fucking done youre so fucking creepy and we all think you snmell. Like consider showering you stank ass bitch.” said piper and crytsal at the same time

Hannibal was shocked at how rude rivers friends were, but he also didnt like river so it was ok. He got up judo flipped crystal piper and ricardio and then went down to the kitchen where he saw a medical bill for….. RIVER?!?!?!


	3. cannibal

Hannibal started crying. It said river had been in a coma for a year!?!? But that couldnt be true he had just seen river alive and well. “I dont know what to do honey sweetiekins.” said rivers sexy ass dilf dad from the living room. Hannibal hadnt seen him there before. “I just dont know what to do anymor.” said rivers crying mother. “Shes been in that coma for a year>” “I think its time to……. Let her go.” said rivers mother sobbing. So thats were she got her ugly stupid pussy ass crying face from, hannibal thought. 

5 years earlier  
River was a fuckign ugly ass baby baby and hannibal wanted to stomp on her, ugly ass bitch. Thank god she was in acoma so shed nver have to see her ugly ass baby face. River’s dad wasn’t ugly thouhg, he was hot as. The men in white coats wore white, but none of them were getting married because they wer all fucking virgins. Hannibal wasnt a virgin if you catch my meaning. (he had sex_) The men in whit coats had come to collect baby river because she had special powers. He had the power to summon people. The white coats wanted her because she would be very helpful in the war agaisnt italy. Baby river fucking hated the men in white though, she fucking killed them with her mind pwoers,,,, all except one….l

Current day  
Hanni bal was thoroughly confused was he river??????????????????????? Oh wait that will make sense later ;))))   
Hannibal went over to river mother kristen stewart and gave her a big hug,,,,, but he just went straight through he like a ghost. .“OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD” said hannibal “ami ghost?????” he was. 

River was sad, her friends were mean her dad was mean and her mum wss kristen steward. She hadnt felt the warm embrace of a humans touch in years….

“Hannibal! Can u comeup here.” said ri ver   
Hannibal hurried up stairs 

He walked into the attic to see river, who was 18, , completely naked except for her skin. But not for long…. 

“Hannibal ive been so lonely…” said river sexily  
“I-I am gay???” said hannibal in an accent

“I dont mind..” said river

Ok said hannibal

twink sherlock smiled from the corner, his boxers on.


End file.
